A Certain Charm
by BlueEyesXOX
Summary: To get back at Chris for throwing him on the island of Valhalla, Leo gives him yet another charge, their most difficult one yet. The problem with this girl? She has no idea she's a witch, and now it's Chris' job to break it to her. Chris/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note/Disclaimer;

Hi readers, me again. This note/disclaimer is just to explain why I've written another 'Charmed' story, and to basically let you know everything needed to know for the story...;

~ This fanfiction does not clash with 'The-Mortal-of-the-Manor. I got another idea for a 'Charmed' story, only thing is I usually delete the old one and replace it with a new one. But what I've decided to do is post up this story, and basically see which one people like more. And I do feel a little weird having two stories in the same category, but hey, this is fanfiction. This is probably the least strangest thing on this website. Story takes place between the episodes 'Forget-me-not' and 'The-power-of-three blonde's'.

~ All the images for the story are on profile, like OC's appearance and what-not. And just to throw this out there; I do not own the characters you recognize!. I only own my OC - Juliet, and any other OC that may appear during this story.

~ Story will be in a third POV, but please no flames as I've never done that kind of story before. And it is if course a Chris/OC story. There are no warnings really, but I've rated it 'T' to be careful. And I don't plan on writing any smut scenes, but if I do I'll let you all know and will bump up the rating.

Um, that's about it I guess. But please Review, Follow, or Favourite, it would mean a lot. And no flames please, they will be deleted. But that's about it, and I hope you enjoy the story. :)

* * *

~ San Francisco, California, 2003 ~

"Juliet, Juliet!"

The blonde lifted her head at the sound of the teachers persistent calls, chewing her bottom lip nervously as she found the entire class watching her. It was Math class, the last class of the day. But like the classes before, Juliet couldn't seem to concentrate. The repetitive pounding in her head wouldn't ease up, making it hard to listen to Mrs Winston's droning. The painkiller's her mom had given her hadn't helped, neither had the two more her friends had reluctantly handed her, it hurt a lot, and there seemed to be no way to stop it. A headache on her Birthday - typical.

"Uh...yeah?" Juliet shyly questioned, keeping her eyes on Mrs Winston.

"What was I just saying?" The woman challenged, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes.

Juliet's eyes widened and she glanced back at the blackboard, praying that the answers would appear, but they didn't. She hadn't even been taking notes, just doodling in boredom without even looking, like she didn't have to look down to know what she was drawing. Still, it didn't seem to be helping right now, especially with the constant stares from her classmates making things a little more embarrassing.

"I have no idea." She finally replied, shaking her head as she leaned back in the seat.

Many of her classmates snickered at the reply, most knowing the answer to the middle-aged teacher's question. Mrs Winston however didn't seem too pleased with the reply, glaring harshly at the newly-turned sixteen year-old.

"Well, try to listen next time, maybe then you won't make a complete fool of yourself."

Juliet nodded but rolled her eyes as Mrs Winston looked away, turning back to scribble god-knows-what down on the board. The teacher had always had it in for her, at least that's how it seemed. She was always throwing remarks, attempting to lower her grades, or giving her extra homework whenever she could. Like she had a personal problem with the teenager. Either way, there wasn't much Juliet could do about it, with her only being sixteen, still, it didn't hurt to dream about a certain teacher being forced out for something.

The school bell rang out signalling the end of the day and Juliet was the first up, stuffing the doodle book into her backpack without even glancing at the drawings. Mrs Winston shouted out about homework, but Juliet paid no attention, instead throwing a strap over her shoulder and rushing out of the classroom, eager to get home. Despite it being her sixteenth Birthday, she had nothing to do. Maybe she would just go home, head up into her room, and try to sleep away the constant pains in her head. She only hoped her parents wouldn't try and give her 'the-talk' again, like they did every birthday she'd had since she turned thirteen.

"Juliet!"

She winced and inwardly screamed before putting a smile on her face, turning to face the boyfriend she'd hoped to avoid. Jake was your average high-school jock; Tall, gorgeous, charming, friendly, and nearly every girl in their school had been after him, but he'd chosen her. Juliet once again wondered why he'd even asked her out in the first place, she was hardly the skinniest girl in their school, or the prettiest. But still, who was she to question the choices of a hot guy?.

"Hey, Jake." She sighed, allowing him to peck her cheek.

"Happy Birthday." He pulled back and handed her a small black box.

Juliet narrowed her eyes and took the box, lightly shaking it next to her ear. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Jake chuckled, throwing an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

She nodded and eagerly opened the box, smiling at the contents; Inside was a strange pendant. The large green-gem had been shaped and edited to look like an eye, while a silver dragon wrapped around it. She'd always been into this kind of stuff, dragons, pentagrams, things like that. But with her parents being religious, she knew they wouldn't approve, which meant she'd have to hide this from the two. Still, she was in complete awe of the pendant.

"Oh my god."

"You like it right?" He worriedly asked, looking down at her.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, nodding for reassurance. "It's gorgeous! How did you afford this?"

The eighteen year-old shrugged as he took the pendant out of the box, stepping behind Juliet. "Oh yah know, I know some people." She lifted her long-blonde hair with her hand, letting him put on the necklace. As soon as she felt the clasp click, she let down her hair, smiling as she looked down at the gem.

"I love it, thank you." She gently pulled his face down and kissed him, showing him just how much she liked the gift. "Still, I have a feeling it cost a lot."

"Nah, didn't cost a thing. As long as you like it." He reassured, grinning as Juliet inspected the pendant around her neck. "So, can you come over tonight, or,"

Juliet shook her head apologetically, running a thumb over the green gem as she looked up at Jake. Though his gift had brightened up her day, the headaches brought her attention back. "Sorry, family dinner tonight, have to stay home with the 'rents to celebrate my birthday."

"Fair enough, not like you can do anything I guess." He disappointedly muttered, looking down at the floor, his expression making Juliet feel a little guilty.

"Look," She started, placing both hands on his cheeks to lift his face. "I'll try and sneak out tonight, come and see you. I can't promise anything but I can try."

Jake instantly brightened up and pulled her into a tight hug, his arms around her waist. Juliet grimaced slightly as her arms went around his neck, while she rested her cheek on his shoulder. Sneaking out was a little dangerous for her, especially with her parents being slightly overdramatic. She'd only ever done it once before, although it had been easy enough; Climb out the window onto the ledge, then climb down the drain pipe. Only problem was her guilty-conscience. Her mom and dad trusted her to stay home, to get enough sleep and not cause trouble. And Jake - though a sweetheart, seemed to be followed by trouble.

"So, I guess I'll see you later." Juliet told him, pulling back from the hug.

"Yeah, later babe." He waved before heading down the hall, towards god-knows where.

Juliet watched him walk away, crossing her arms as her head tilted in thought. Something was going on with him, she was sure of it, either that or her bad-feelings were playing up. But as another sharp pain ran through her head, she winced and sighed, turning to leave the school.

~...~...~...~...~...~

"No! No frickin' way!"

Leo rolled his eyes and followed the pissed-off white-lighter through the Halliwell manor. Sure he'd only done it to get back at him for trapping him on the damn island - even if no one believed him in the first place. But the elders had agreed with him, which meant it must've been a good idea. Sure the chosen charge was a little more difficult than the others, but in his mind if Chris could handle this, then he could definitely take care of the Charmed Ones. However, the young man didn't seem to be taking it too well.

"Look it's not that hard. Her name's Juliet Morgan, she's sixteen and just needs some help is all." He tried.

"I don't have time to babysit some bratty teenager with powers. Get someone else to do it." Chris told him, finally stopping once he reached the living room.

"You don't really have a choice." Leo calmly said, earning himself an annoyed look. "Either you take this charge, or someone else watches over the sisters. It's your call."

Chris glared at his 'father', shaking his head in disbelief. All he'd planned on doing was travelling back in time to watch over his little-big-brother, apparently it wasn't as easy as that. With Leo constantly throwing new charges his way, and the sisters too engrossed in their own normal lives to demon hunt, things weren't exactly easy. Still, he couldn't risk the chance of the elders sending down another white-lighter for the sisters, if they did he was definitely screwed. Besides, it was only a teenage witch, how hard could it be?.

"If I do this, take on another charge, will you leave me alone?" He sighed.

Leo inwardly cheered and nodded, knowing he'd gotten through to the mysterious newcomer. "Yes."

Chris nodded. "Good. Okay, I'll do it. Now?"

"Now."

"Where is she?"

"The elders will tell you, just orb up there and find out where she is. But be careful, she's new to the magic stuff, it's your job to keep her safe." Leo explained, earning an eye-roll from the younger white-lighter.

"Leo, I know what I'm doing."

"I know, just making sure." Leo shrugged, raising his hands in a 'white-flag' manner. "Chris?" He called as the young-man started to orb.

"What?" He groaned, a little more than annoyed in that moment.

"Don't sleep with this one." Leo smirked. Chris laughed sarcastically before orbing out.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi guys! So, let me know what you think about


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hi guys, just me again. So, if you want to know what Juliet's house looks like, or the necklace Jake gave her, check my profile. Everything is on there. Anyway, hope you like the rest, Review, Favourite, or Follow if you can.

* * *

~...~...~...Juliet's House...~...~...~

"Juliet, is that you?!"

The teen rolled her eyes and hanged her backpack on the peg, heading towards the kitchen.

"No mom, I'm a robber." She sarcastically replied, sitting down on the bar-stool.

"No need for sarcasm." Anna - Juliet's mother, replied.

"Sorry. Anyway, we got any good painkillers?" Juliet asked, leaning forward to cross her arms on the kitchen island. Anna looked back at her daughter, continuing to stir the pasta sauce in the pan.

"In the cupboard. Why?"

Juliet shrugged her shoulders and jumped down from the stool, heading towards the cupboards as she replied. "Headache. Killer headache." She dug through the cupboard and soon found what she was looking for; Panadol.

"Still?" Anna questioned, remembering the sixteen year-old telling her about it earlier on in the day.

"Yup." Juliet said, taking a soda out of the fridge to help swallow down the horrible-tasting pills.

Anna nodded and threw the chopped up mushrooms, tomatoes, and some other bits and pieces into the boiling pan, stirring them in. Juliet grimaced as the pills roughly fell down her throat, though the soda made them a little easier to take. She wondered why the pains just wouldn't relent, it was the longest headache she'd ever had, and how unfortunate could she be to have it on her Birthday? It wasn't fair.

"Did you get any presents from your friends?"

"Uh... no." Juliet sheepishly replied.

"Why not?" Anna demanded, turning away from the pan. "If they're your friends shouldn't they give you something for your Birthday? Unless that's what teenagers do these days, if so I'm glad to be my age."

Juliet smiled in amusement. Her mother always did seem to overreact. "It's not their fault, mom. I didn't tell them it was my Birthday."

"Jules," Anna groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Mom, it's fine, okay? Besides, Jake got me something." She said, hoping it would cheer up the slightly psychotic parent; It worked.

"Really? Oh what was it?"

Juliet chewed her bottom lip nervously and glanced down, running her hand over the lump beneath her top, what she knew was the outline of her necklace. Her parents were both very religious, and her necklace was a little more towards the downstairs than the upstairs. If her mom saw it, chances were she might freak out a little. The necklace was beautiful of course, but the green gem with the black slit in the middle was slightly demonic. Throw in the dragon and her mom might call the police, telling them that her daughter was a devil-worshipper. Still, Juliet slowly and hesitatingly pulled it out from inside her top, showing it to her patiently-waiting mother.

"I think he spent a lot on it," Juliet gulped, watching her mother inspect the item. Anna's eyes had narrowed as soon as she saw the eye, and her lips had pursed. "It's pretty, right?"

"Yes, it's beautiful." Anna replied, eyes remaining on the necklace. "Where did he get it?"

Juliet shrugged, wringing her hands. "Not sure, he wouldn't tell me."

Anna nodded in understanding and turned away from the blonde, stirring the pot contents again. "Well, it's a beautiful gift. Just don't let your father see it, and maybe it would be best if you didn't wear it around the house."

Juliet shrugged and nodded, knowing it was better than what she was expecting. She hopped down from the stool and exited the kitchen, heading towards her bedroom. Despite her parents both being strictly religious, they weren't the kind to shove it down her throat. Sure she'd been christened as a baby, but they'd given her a choice, follow the religion or don't. Juliet had chosen not to. To her it was a little unbelievable, praying to an unknown man, hoping that he was constantly watching their back. She wanted to believe it, she really did, but she couldn't.

As she entered the bedroom, Juliet turned to close the door, leaning against it as she closed her eyes. Why wouldn't the headache go away? Sure she'd only taken the pills a short few minutes ago, but it wasn't just that. She'd taken two this morning, then another two at lunch, but none seemed to be working, and they'd all been strong pills too. At least that's what her friends told her. Another shot of pain ran through her forehead and she gasped, pressing her hand against the aching spot, not that it would help.

A loud jingling sound rang out through the room and Juliet opened her eyes, though they immediately widened at the sight. Glowing blue orbs appeared out of thin air, eventually shaping and disappearing to reveal someone she'd never seen before. Juliet's jaw dropped and she pressed herself against the door, refusing to believe what she'd just seen. She had to be dreaming, maybe she'd passed out from all the pain-killers? Either way, she knew what just happened wasn't possible. It couldn't have been. She clenched her eyes shut then re-opened them, attempting to wake herself up, but nothing happened. The man was still there, still watching her with a slightly-annoyed expression.

"You're Juliet, right?" He asked, a little nervous.

"Uh...yes." She muttered, slowly nodding her head. The man immediately sighed in relief at her reply.

"Good. Now, I'm your new white-lighter, you good with that?" His sentence seemed a little rushed, as though he was in a hurry to get this over and done with. But Juliet was still a little shell-shocked. What was he talking about?.

"Uh...no...I mean...what the hell was that?!" She exclaimed, finally regaining the ability to talk.

Chris' eyes narrowed in curiosity and confusion. What was she talking about? Sure he'd orbed, but all witches knew about orbing, so why did this witch seem so surprised by it? Then again she was new to magic, maybe she'd never had the misfortune of seeing a white-lighter orb, if so then hew knew it would be a lot more difficult to explain. Still, he couldn't risk loosing the opportunity to be the Charmed Ones' white-lighter. So, if he had to do this, then what the hell? It couldn't be that bad.

"That was orbing. Don't worry I know you're new to this." He reassured, sitting at the foot of her bed and looking around the room.

"I'm dreaming, this isn't the weirdest dream I've had but still." Juliet muttered, shaking her head in slight disbelief.

"So, what are your powers?" He asked, looking back at her. Juliet stared down at him, eyes once again widening. Powers? What powers?.

"Look, obviously I'm dreaming - again, so I'm not gonna worry about this right now. But I've never seen you in my life so this is a little weird I guess, still, I'll play along. I'm human, I have no powers. Now, can I wake up?" She begged, attempting to subtly pinch her forearm.

"What are _you _talking about? Your powers, I can't help you out until I know what you can do." He shrugged, standing from the bed and crossing his arms. "Wait, you know you're a witch right?"

Once the pinching failed to work, Juliet was hit with a horrific though - she wasn't dreaming. This guy had actually just popped into her room, out of thin air, and was now calling her a witch. She immediately panicked and shook her head frantically, clawing her hair with both hands. It couldn't be happening, first the weird dreams, and now this? It wasn't - couldn't, have been happening. Thankfully the guy in front of her had the decency to look guilty, and a little ticked-off. She just hoped it wasn't with her, lord-knows what he could do.

"Look, if it's money you're after I don't have it, okay? Neither do my parents, just don't kill me, or torcher me, please. Just take what you want and go." She pleaded.

"Are you telling me you don't know you're a witch?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"I'm human as far as I'm concerned, what the heck are you? What's a - what was it? White-lighter? I mean... oh my god."

This girl had no idea she was a witch, she was completely out-of-the-know. Why the hell hadn't the elders told him?! Would it have been so hard for them to say 'Yeah, by the way, she doesn't know she has powers, just a heads up'?. Leo must've known, he'd seemed too happy when he agreed to take the charge. Chris had the smallest idea that Leo was the one to suggest it to the elders, make life a little harder for him. Either way, the older white-lighter was definitely getting an ear-full when he got back to the manor.

"Uh, okay, sit down." He stuttered, gently moving her to sit on the bed.

"This isn't normal... I mean, how did you do that? It's just...Ouch." She gasped, once again pressing a hand to her forehead.

"You okay?"

Juliet shook her head, removing her hand to look up at him. "Not really. Who are you?"

"Chris, I'm your white-lighter." He shrugged.

"You wanna tell me what that is?"

"Uh... sure. Like your own guardian-angel I guess."

"You guess? How can you not know what you are?"

"I'm new at this." Chris defensively replied, earning an eye-roll from the blonde teen.

"Look, I'm pretty much hopped up on pain-killers right now otherwise I'd be screaming the house down. But, I can't be a witch, okay? Nothing supernatural ever happens to me, I'm the definition of 'Normal'... well, as normal as a girl can get. But I'm not a witch, I swear... Ouch! Jesus!" Juliet exclaimed, the pains in her mind increasing.

"Okay, seriously, what the hell?"

"It's nothing, my head's been killing me since I woke up this morning. Got any good pain-killers?"

Chris shook his head, knowing that it wasn't just a headache she was feeling - it was her powers. He may have been seriously pissed off at Leo, but Juliet still deserved to know what was going on with her, especially if it cleared up her headaches. Although without knowing what her power was, it could be a little dangerous. Still, it was a risk worth taking.

"Nope, no pain-killers, but I know a pretty good way for you to get rid of that pain."

"What?" Juliet rushed out, eager to know how to get rid of this intense pain. "Please tell me."

"Okay, stand up." Chris instructed, glancing around her room. Juliet reluctantly stood from the bed, sighing in pain as her head ached again. Chris stood right behind her, hoping to get this done and then give some elders hell. "Okay, focus all that pain on your teddy bear."

Juliet looked back at the strange-man, eyebrows raised in disbelief. "What?"

"Just do it, trust me." He told her, rolling his eyes.

Juliet nodded and turned to face her bed, concentrating on the teddy-bear Jake had once given her. She took a deep breath and focussed, aiming all the pain and frustration into the brown bear. A burst of orange appeared and Juliet realised her favourite bear was now on fire, thankfully not too aflame to set fire to something else, but on fire none the less. She squeaked in shock and grabbed a nearby old bottle of water, dousing the teddy with it.

"What the heck was that?" She panted, turning to a very-pleased Chris.

"That was your power. You're a witch."

Juliet nodded and felt the reality of it all finally hit her. She felt her legs give out beneath her and she stumbled forward, thankfully having a good enough grip on the headboard as she did. Chris moved forward and helped her down onto the bed, sighing in slight irritation as she immediately closed her eyes.

"Just hang in there, okay? I'll back soon."

Juliet nodded, slowly falling into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

~...~...~...The Halliwell Manor...~...~...~

A loud bang echoed through the house and Piper jumped, looking away from her son and towards the door. She heard loud, shouting voices and immediately recognized them as Leo and Chris. The now-sleeping Wyatt stirred and she cringed, hoping that he wouldn't start crying or wake up. When the baby remained sleeping, only stirring to turn over onto his side, she sighed in relief and immediately headed for the stairs. The two white-lighters were getting an earful from her for sure. Of all the places they chose to fight, they had to come and do it in the house, while she was getting the baby to sleep. Piper thought they could have at least gone to P3, but no, they had to orb back into the house. The shouts got louder as she descended the stairs, finally spotting the two in the living-room. Leo with a bloody nose, and Chris looking very pissed-off.

"You knew!" The new white-lighter exclaimed.

"I did not!" Was the Elders defensive reply.

Piper rolled her eyes as she entered the room, shushing the two men. If they woke the baby, she'd definitely blow them out of the house. With Paige and Phoebe at work, she'd hoped to have a calm day - apparently the universe had other plans. "Would you two please keep it down." She hissed, hands on her hips.

"Sorry." The two replied in unison, immediately glaring at each other afterwards.

"What's going on? Why are you bleeding?" She questioned, glancing at Leo who wiped at his nose.

"Chris punched me." He shrugged. Piper slowly nodded, eyes narrowed in slight confusion.

"He punched you? Why?"

"I don't know."

"That's total crap!" Chris exclaimed, pointing at the Elder. "You know why I hit you."

"Well I don't," Piper said, earning his attention. "Now could one of you _please _tell me what's going on?"

Leo sighed and nodded, deciding to break the news to his wife...or ex-wife, he supposed. "Chris has a new charge,"

"Really? Wow, good for you Chris."

"No, not good for me. This girl has no idea she's a witch, at least she didn't until I orbed into her bedroom. Then I helped her set fire to her teddy-bear." The white-lighter explained, glaring at Leo once again.

"Uh...okay, that's understandable I guess." Piper shrugged, crossing her arms and looked at Leo. "Did you know she didn't know?"

"There was a small chance she didn't know." He sheepishly admitted.

"And no one thought to give me a heads up?!" Chris shouted. Piper jumped at his loud tone and immediately shushed him.

"The baby is sleeping and if you wake him up then you'll be the one getting him back to sleep, okay?" She warned. Chris nodded apologetically and she sighed. "What happened after she set her bear on fire?"

Chris shrugged, thinking back to the most-likely still-unconscious blonde. "Uh, she passed out on her bed. But I kind of helped, I mean she had these headaches from her powers so I just helped her get rid of it a little."

"See? Hard part's done already, now you just have to teach her how to use these powers." Leo told him.

"No! This is too difficult, get someone else to do it."

"If you can't help one teenage witch then how do you expect to help the Charmed Ones?"

Chris rolled his eyes and silently crossed his arms, for once unable to find something to retort with. It was then that Leo knew he had his point across. He turned to a surprised-looking Piper. "Sorry about the noise, is Wyatt okay?"

"He's fine, sleeping and fine. Don't you have Elder stuff to do?" She asked, still a little mad about it all.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around." He said before orbing away.

Piper sighed once he'd disappeared, glancing down at the floor in disappointment. She'd love it if he would just stay, spend some time with his son, or her. But she knew that he'd be up there too much, and it wasn't fair for her or Wyatt to hope for him to return, when he might not. Still, she had other things to deal with, like her new white-lighters issues with other charges. Leo did have a point, if Chris couldn't protect or help a young witch, then how was he supposed to help or protect them? The witches so many demons were after. Maybe this new charge would be good for him, train him a little.

"So, what's your new charge like anyway?" She asked him, attempting to calm him a bit.

"I don't know, didn't have much time to get to know her. All I know is her name, that she turned sixteen today, she's an only child, and that she can set fire to objects. How the hell am I supposed to train a witch? I've never trained a witch before." Chris said, falling down onto the couch in frustration.

"Maybe you don't have to." Piper shrugged, moving to sit opposite him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I first got my powers I had Prue and Phoebe. This girl's sixteen years-old and she's going through this alone, unless she decides to tell someone which would be a very bad idea. Maybe it would be a good idea to bring her here, meet other witches that have gone through the exact same thing. That way you can watch over us and this girl - what is her name?"

"Juliet."

"Nice name. But like I said, if you bring her here then you can watch over us and Juliet. Because if you leave her alone for too long and let her do this on her own, she'll probably set fire to the entire City. This girl is confused, scared, and really freaked out. Our powers are tied to our emotions, she needs a clear head or bad things will happen." Piper finished, resting her hands on her lap.

Chris nodded in thought, head tilted slightly; It made sense. If he brought Juliet into the manor, she'd be safe, under-control, and surrounded by people with powers much like her own. Her fire power was probably similar to Piper's ability to blow things up, so she'd be able to teach the teenager how to control it. Sure explaining everything else would be a lot more difficult, like demons, monsters, elves, and pretty much everything else. He had a small feeling Juliet would call him crazy at first, maybe scream, shout, get stuck in denial for about three hours. But eventually she'd get it, especially if he helped her tap into her powers. He'd done it before, he could probably do it again. The only problem was getting her here, how was he supposed to convince a mentally-mortal girl that she was really a witch? And then convince her to come with him to a house belonging to the most powerful witches ever - it was a little more difficult.

"How do I get her here?" He finally asked. Piper shrugged and thought about it for a moment.

"Just tell her that if she comes here she'll get all the answers she needs. Maybe leave out the part about us being witches though, leave that for when she actually comes here, I'll talk to Phoebe and Paige about it."

"You really think they'll agree to train her?"

"I didn't say we'd train her, Chris." She said, lightly rolling her eyes. "We'll help break it to her, but that is all. She's your charge after all, not ours."

"I guess it's better than nothing." He sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"Exactly, now, go do whatever it is you do when you're alone. Tomorrow morning go see your charge, tell her she's not crazy, in the nicest way possible of course. And don't be too blunt, okay? I know how you get." Piper said, standing from the couch to head into the kitchen. Chris nodded and orbed to P3, determined to get in some good sleep before tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi guys, just me. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far and thank you for my reviews, they mean a lot. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far feel free to PM me, I'll answer anything you need to know. :)

Anyway that's about it, but I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Review, Favourite, or Follow if you can.


	4. Chapter 4

~...~...~...Juliet's House...~...~...~  
~...The Next Day...~

After dressing and getting ready for school, Juliet headed downstairs, intent on finding her mom. She was convinced what happened to the bear was just a dream, considering she woke up in her bed straight after it. But the very smoky remains of her favourite teddy proves otherwise. Still, she was intent on proving herself wrong, determined to confirm that she was just as normal as everyone else. And one of ways to do it was to talk to her very-religious mother. Obviously asking her mom if she'd ever set fire to anything when she was little was a bit odd, but she'd just have to find a subtle way to put it. If nothing happened, then she wasn't a witch, the guy who'd popped in must've been playing tricks on her or something. But if her mom did confirm it, then she was most-likely screwed. How would she tell Jake? How would she tell her friends, her parents? Would she even tell anyone?. All the questions ran through her mind until she couldn't take it, she seriously needed answers, and she nodded them now.

"Morning sweetie." Anna greeted, sat at the dining-table. Juliet sighed nervously and sat down in the opposite seat, resting her hands on the table. How was she going to word this?. "You okay? You look a little...off."

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." The teen reassured. Anna nodded and carried on eating her breakfast, occasionally looking away to read the paper. "Hey mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did I ever do anything...weird, when I was a little girl?" Anna looked up from her food, eyes narrowed in confusion. "You know, like, anything...unusual."

"Weird in what way?"

Juliet sighed and giggled worriedly. This wasn't going to be easy. "I just had this really weird dream last night. I set fire to the bear Jake got me, it freaked me out a little. So did anything weird happen when I was little? Just to ease my mind."

Anna slowly nodded and looked around the room in thought. Juliet watched patiently and nervously, hoping her mom would just say 'Nope, nothing'. But with the way her mom was dragging it out, she had a small feeling her mom would tell her otherwise. She couldn't recall anything like that happening to her, but not many children remembered things from when they were little. She was pretty sure she'd know if something like that did happen.

"Well when you were about five years-old you used to have this recurring nightmare. But you phased it out so your father and I thought it best not to speak about it again, but that was the only weird thing that ever happened to you. Maybe these dreams are coming back, if they are you should see someone about it, like you did when you were little." She finally replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's...awesome, mom." Juliet sighed in relief. "I gotta go but I don't think I need to see someone about my dreams, they'll probably go." She told her mother, standing from the chair.

"Okay, glad I could help. Bye! Love you!" Anna called.

"Love you too!" Juliet shouted back before leaving the house.

~...~...~...~...~...~

The sixteen year-old strolled down the street, deciding to walk to school. So her mom had confirmed that nothing weird ever happened, except maybe that nightmare she couldn't seem to recall. Still, everything was fine, she wasn't a witch. The appearance of that guy in her room was a little concerning of course, but at least it meant that he'd set fire to her bear, not her. And yes, the whole 'orbing' thing was a bit freaky, but she couldn't focus on that. She'd probably never see him again. So sure, weird things were going on that she didn't know about, who was she to question it?. It was better to just leave it alone, and hope she forgot in time - which she probably would.

As Juliet walked, she had a small feeling, like someone was following her. She looked back and immediately rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore him; It was the guy from her room. He wouldn't try anything there, not with so many people around. Even if she wasn't anything weird, and she didn't exactly know what he was, she was pretty sure he wanted to keep it under wraps.

"What? You're ignoring me now?"

"Yes." She stated, crossing her arms as he walked next to her

"Even after what you did last night?" He re-capped.

Juliet sighed in slight annoyance and pulled him into a doorway, determined to sort things out without bugging other pedestrians. "Especially after last night. What happened wasn't me, I didn't do it." She told him.

"Well then who do you think did it? Me?" Chris asked, disbelief in his tone. This girl was infuriating, why wouldn't she just accept it?.

"Yes, you." Juliet confirmed.

"I'm a white-lighter, I can't set fire to people's bears."

"I don't care! Okay? I'm. Not. A. Witch. Whatever _you _are is pretty cool, I'll admit, but I don't care about that either. Look I won't tell anyone about it I swear, just let me get to school. If I'm not there on time Mrs Winston will kill me."

"School? Really?" He asked, eyes narrowed. "You're not even a little interested to know what you could do?"

"Nope, not even close." Juliet replied, knowing it was partly a lie.

Chris nodded, even though he knew she was lying. All witches were slightly tempted by the thought, even ones in denial, and Juliet wasn't any different. He glanced down and inwardly cheered as he spotted the symbol on her necklace; A pentagram. Maybe he could coax her into it this way, convince her that she was supposed to figure out her powers. Leo seriously needed a good kick to the nuts for setting him up with this charge.

"What about your necklace?" He said, crossing his arms.

"What about it?" Juliet asked, sighing in frustration.

"You know what that symbol is, right? What family it belongs to."

"Yes, I know, it's a wiccan symbol. But that doesn't mean anything, I know a few normal people with witch-related necklaces and as far as I know they're _normal. _Look I even asked my mom if anything weird - like last night - happened when I was little. It didn't. Just leave me alone, please."

"No, I can't, I wish I could, but I can't. Your powers didn't fully come through until you turned sixteen, that's why you had a headache. All that pent up magic is gonna kill you, probably, that's why setting that bear on fire made you feel better. It wasn't a dream, it was real, and this is real. You're a witch, I'm a white-lighter, got it?" He said.

"I'm. Not. A. Witch. Just deal with it!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

When a loud scream rang out a second later Juliet jumped and turned her head, seeing the car closest to them on fire. Nearly everyone in the street stopped to look, only a few actually trying to put out the fire. The blonde turned back to her 'white-lighter', who seemed abnormally-smug in that moment, but that was when it hit her - she had done that. She'd set the car on fire, at least she thought she did.

"Please tell me you did that." She pleaded.

"Nope. I can't do that, unfortunately. That was all you." He shrugged, gesturing to the now-put-out car.

"Okay, okay, let's say I did do that, and let's say I am a...a witch," She started, clawing her hair nervously.

"You are a witch."

"Still, what does it matter? What do you want from me?"

"I want you come with me. You'll get all the answers you want I swear."

"Um, where?" Juliet asked, eyes narrowed sceptically.

"You're not my only charge, I have another who's agreed to talk to you, to tell you everything you need to know. Just come with me and you'll find out." He explained.

"What about school?"

"What about it? Can't you just ditch for once?"

Juliet shrugged at his request. Maybe she could miss an hour or so, although this kind of thing would probably take more than an hour to explain. She'd just set a car on fire, it didn't get any more complicated than that. And if going with the white-lighter gave her answers, then what the hell? It was better than not knowing. "Fine, let's go." She moved to leave the doorway, but found herself pulled back in.

"Not by walking." He told her, slightly amused.

"Then how?" She asked, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Orbing. I'm not good with taking a bus - or walking."

"Yeah? Well I am. How the hell are you supposed to 'orb' us both anyway?!" She exclaimed, wincing as a few people gave her strange looks.

"Try and be a little louder." He sarcastically muttered, shaking his head. "Just hold onto me."

Juliet nodded, feeling a little awkward she rested one hand on his shoulder. Chris rolled his eyes and moved forward, instead taking hold of her waist. All he had to do was get her back the manor, then things would probably be a little easier. Still, Juliet's eyes widened slightly. "Dude, what the hell?"

"My name's Chris, not dude. And don't flatter yourself. You don't hold on tight enough you might fall and land in the ocean, so just calm down and don't scream." She glared but nodded, squeaking as the two disappeared in a flash of blue/white orbs.


	5. Chapter 5

~...~...~...The Halliwell Manor...~...~...~

The blue/white orbs faded into a bright outline, eventually disappearing to reveal the actual bodies. Chris, being used to orbing, stood perfectly still. Juliet however, with it being her first time, swayed slightly, her head spinning from the ride there. The white-lighter's grip tightened on her waist, making sure she didn't crash down and/or pass out.

"Woah, easy there." He warned. Juliet slowly nodded, her eyes remaining shut as she regained her balance; Orbing wasn't as fun as it looked, apparently.

"Mhmm, got it." She muttered, finally opening her eyes.

As soon as her eyes were open, Juliet immediately took in the house. Granted, they were only in the hall, but from where she was stood it was quite homey. It felt...well, safe. It was the only word she could think to describe it. Trying not to seem too nosy, she remained where she was, taking in everything. Though her eyes were immediately drawn to the pictures on nearly every surface. With her not having any siblings, it was strange, seeing the images, they seemed to close. Being an only child had its perks, sure, but she wouldn't have minded having another sister or brother. In fact, Juliet could recall a time where she'd asked her mom to have another child. But her mom had amusedly objected the idea, telling her that one was enough. But looking at all the pictures, Juliet wished she had someone, someone to talk to about all this, even just a grandmother. For some reason, she wasn't allowed to speak to her other relatives, and she didn't question it either, merely accepted that fact and moved on. But this kind of thing was too big to keep secret, even for her. She'd have to tell someone about it eventually...maybe she'd tell Jake.

"Well, you certainly took your time."

The blonde jumped and looked back, finding herself facing three women. They seemed friendly enough, and didn't look very hostile. Still, couldn't be too careful in this world. Especially now that she knew about supernatural beings, and the fact that she was one. Juliet swallowed nervously and fully turned, away from Chris and facing the three women. When he'd told her about another 'charge', whatever that meant, she'd only expected one other, not three. And being an only child made her nervous around too many people, throw in the possibility of them being witches and that anxiety was kicked up to a whole new level. One Juliet was pretty sure she didn't want to reach.

"Juliet, these are my other charges, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe." Chris explained, gesturing to each girl as he said their name. "This is Juliet Morgan, and go easy on her, she's new to this."

"It's nice to meet you." Paige added.

"You too. You're...um, like me too?" Juliet timidly questioned.

"You mean witches?" Phoebe asked her, earning a sheepish shrug from Juliet. "Yup, that's us. And you don't have to be nervous, you're safe here." She reassured. Juliet nodded in slight confusion, wondering how the witch knew what she was feeling.

"Phoebe's an empath, and she can see the future, sometimes past." Chris clarified. Juliet nodded, eyes slightly wide. "Piper can freeze moving objects, or bodies, and blow things up. And Paige is half witch, half white-lighter."

"Uh...wow." Juliet muttered, fidgeting slightly.

"I know, it's a lot to take in." Piper sighed, sympathetic towards the new-witch.

"Uh-huh, just a little bit, considering I didn't even know about this stuff until yesterday."

"Well, why don't you sit down and we'll tell you everything you need to know about being a witch. Like demons, monsters, evil-ghosts..." Phoebe paused in her rambling as she felt Juliet's nervousness levels increase, making her a little nervous herself. She rushed forward and gently took hold of Juliet's arm, leading her into the dining room where Paige and Piper sat.

Chris stood in the archway to the dining room, watching the scene play out. Juliet was nervous, he didn't have to be and empath to know it, but he knew she was safe. Phoebe and Paige seemed a little excited about knowing another witch, and if anything Piper was the calmest of the three. Hopefully this would go as planned, meaning Juliet would accept her powers and make things easier on him, even if a small part of him knew it wouldn't go that way. Still, it didn't hurt to think positively. Besides, Juliet seemed calm enough, she hadn't run for the door yet at the mention of demons, so she seemed to be taking it all pretty well.

"So, do you need anything to drink? Tea, coffee, soda, water," Piper offered.

"Soda, please." Juliet replied, knowing that soda usually made her feel better. Piper nodded and headed into the kitchen while the other two faced the young teen.

"Do you have any questions, about your power or anything?" Paige asked, hoping to make things easier. One of the main reasons for it being that she'd been in that position before, unsure what to do or what was happening to her. And since this girl couldn't talk to her family about this, Paige was determined to make things a lot easier for her.

"Yeah, uh, how do I, um...control it?" The blonde asked, resting both hands on the table in front of her. At that point Piper returned to the room, a glass full of soda in hand.

"Well, your emotions are a link to your powers. Usually if you feel angry they get out of control and harder to handle, or if you're upset. So it helps to stay as calm as possible." She explained, placing the glass down in front of Juliet.

"I guess that explains the car." Juliet sighed, taking a large gulp of the cold drink.

"Wait, what car?" Phoebe asked, eyes immediately on Chris.

The white-lighter shrugged in response, gesturing to Juliet. "She set a car on fire before we got here, it's taken care of, no one saw her do it."

"I was a little annoyed, I guess, since he kept telling me I was a witch and everything. Next thing I know a car's on fire and people are screaming." Juliet explained, shrugging her shoulders.

The three nodded in understanding, remembering the times where their powers had played up, usually around their first few weeks of having them. It wasn't the best of times, so they could sympathise with the teenager. "Juliet, is there anyone in your family with powers?" Paige asked.

Juliet paused in thought before finally shaking her head. "Nope. Why?"

"Well, powers are usually passed down through relatives. Maybe your grandmother had them, or your mom."

"I don't think so, my mom's a hard-core Christian, she wouldn't let me anywhere near a pentagram. If there's someone in my family with powers, then they're not my parents." She assured them, knowing how her mom would react if she even thought her daughter was a potential-witch.

"It could be from another generation, maybe it only occurs every certain amount of years. It's possible, right?" Phoebe asked, looking back at Chris.

Truthfully, the white-lighter had no idea, they only turned to him for answers since they assumed he was a full White-lighter, not half. So, he did the only thing he could do; Guess. "Uh, yeah, sure." He shrugged.

"Is there anything else you wanna know?" Paige asked her.

"Yeah, can we go back to the 'demon' thing." Juliet asked, still a little put off by the idea of demons attacking her.

"Oh, yeah, right." Phoebe chuckled nervously, thinking it might've been better had she left that part out. This girl was a new-born witch after all, telling her about demons right away could possibly scar her for life.

"You don't really need to know about demons, they tend to come after us mostly." Piper reassured her after glaring back at her younger sister. "They probably won't even bother you."

"What about the forty-eight hour rule?"

Juliet's eyes widened and Phoebe winced, knowing she'd slipped up...again. "Do I even wanna know what that is?" The teen asked, giggling nervously.

"No, but you kind'a have to." Paige admitted, shrugging apologetically. "The forty-eight hour rule is kind of like an opportunity. It's a chance for Demons to sway your thoughts, because right now you're vulnerable and you don't know which side you really wanna be on; Good or bad. I'm not saying you're gonna turn bad, but whatever you choose in the next day or so will be your choice forever. No pressure, though."

"So, demons are gonna try an' turn me into an evil witch?" Juliet asked, her nerves kicking up even higher at the thought. In which case she gulped down some more soda, determined to rid herself of the feeling.

"Basically." Chris spoke up, shrugging from his spot against the wall. "But like Paige said, it's up to you, they can't force you to choose them, that's the rule. It's completely your choice."

"Can't I just choose neither, stay neutral?" Juliet asked, her tone slightly pleading.

"Unfortunately, no. It's kind of automatic, if you don't kill anyone in the next day or two then you're good. But if you do and decide to use revenge as a tactic, then you turn bad." Piper explained. Juliet nodded slowly, eyes wide. "But they might not even know about you, sometimes that happens."

"Yeah, but there's a small chance they do know, right?" She asked. Piper nodded in confirmation and Juliet sighed, downing some more soda.

"The best thing for you to do is go about life as normal, try not do draw any attention to yourself for the next few days. If you do that you'll be fine." Phoebe added, trying to reassure the now very-anxious teenager.

"So I have to keep my emotions in check, keep this from my parents and friends, and try not to kill anyone in the process?" Juliet asked, mentally ticking everything off.

"No one said being a witch was easy." Chris told her.

Juliet nodded and finished off the drink, panting slightly as she did. And unfortunately for her, and Phoebe, the empath sensed her strong emotions. And took them in as her own. "I can't do this." She muttered.

"Phoebe, what are you talking about?" Paige asked, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"This is too much, I don't think I can handle it." The middle-sister continued, eyes locked on a confused and nervous Juliet.

"She's sensing Juliet's emotions, like when she sensed yours Piper, back in Valhalla." Paige explained, finally coming to the realisation herself.

"So what do we do?" Piper asked, looking at Phoebe then Juliet.

"Well, to calm down Phoebe we calm down Juliet. Or at least keep them a fair distance from each other." Chris interjected, coming towards the four. Juliet swallowed nervously and flexed her fingers, but mixed with the rush of emotions she felt, the movement accidentally set fire to the flowers placed in the centre of the long dining-table.

The sixteen year-old jumped away from the table and Piper quickly took hold of the plant-pot, taking it into the kitchen and throwing it into the full sink. Juliet shook her head in disbelief and turned, rushing out of the manor. This took her feelings away from Phoebe, who returned to normal once the girl disappeared. Meanwhile Paige, being the only free witch, followed Juliet out of the house. Chris held back and let the witch/white-lighter do what she had to, knowing if anyone would be able to help Juliet, it was her.

"Well," Piper started, exiting the slightly-smoky kitchen. "That went great." She finished, sarcasm in her tone. Chris nodded and rolled his eyes, letting his head 'thud' back against the wall; This was not how things had supposed to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving the sisters to deal with the burning plant in the manor, Juliet rushed down the street, slowing down as she realised she had no idea how to get home from there. What had she been thinking, coming to the home with Chris. She wasn't cut out to be a witch. She'd only just turned sixteen, she should've been worrying about homework, her boyfriend, and her usually erratic hormones. What she didn't want to have to worry about was setting something/someone on fire, getting attacked by demons, or being turned evil; It was too much. Juliet thought that the sisters explaining things would help - it didn't. If anything it made things worse, because now that her emotions were all over the place, she had no control over her power...well, less than she had before anyway. And what if the demons did know about her now? What if they came for her, or Jake, or even her parents. All these things could happen because she was a witch. Maybe there was a way to reject her power, get rid of it even. But how would she even find someone to help her do that?.

"Juliet!"

The teen sighed and turned, waiting patiently for Paige to catch up with her. She wasn't too eager to go back into the manor, especially not after setting fire to the plant, but she'd listen to what Paige had to say. They'd attempted to make things easier, tried to help, if anything they deserved this much. So, she stood where she was, arms crossed. Though one of her main reasons of not moving was because she had no idea where she was, or how to get home. At the end of all this, Chris was definitely orbing her back.

"What?"

Paige panted and held up a finger, signalling her to wait. The witch/white-lighter wasn't used to running, only orbing or walking. And chasing down teenage witches was a little harder than it appeared. "Hang...on."

Juliet rolled her eyes but nodded, waiting patiently for the woman to catch her breath. When she finally did, she stood straight, taking slightly deep breaths as she faced the blonde. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Juliet repeated, eyes wide in disbelief; She couldn't be serious. "What's wrong is...well, everything! I'm a frickin' witch!" Paige winced and glanced around nervously as the girl shouted, but let her get all the frustrations out; She'd worry about the consequences later. "I set fire to a plant, and now I have to worry about demons trying to turn me evil!"

"Well," Paige dragged out, lightly shaking her head. "That pretty much sums it up I suppose."

"I'm sorry about that, by the way." Juliet's voice changed, moving down to a quieter tone as she became apologetic.

"Don't worry about it. Look, it's not easy, so I'm not gonna say it will be. But if you train your powers and gain control it gets pretty easy. The demon thing..." Paige shrugged and grimaced slightly. "It's happened to all of us. Well, it happened to me."

Juliet's eyes narrowed in curiosity and she tilted her head slightly. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. But in a nutshell I almost hurt someone and Phoebe and Piper helped me, Leo too." She shrugged. Juliet nodded, glancing around the empty-street. "That doesn't mean it'll happen to you too." Paige added, trying to keep the girl from losing it again.

"It's just, this is a _lot _to take in, yah know? I just turned sixteen, now I find out that I can set fire to things and that demons are gonna come from me...probably. What am I supposed to tell my parents? Or Jake?"

"You can't tell anyone," Paige rushed out. "It can end bad if they freak out. Usually we use a memory spell on 'em but only Elders can really do that."

"Elders?" Juliet asked, eyes narrowed in confusion. Paige shrugged sheepishly.

"You still have a lot to learn, Juliet. But you're not exactly on your own, you can come to us anytime."

"Is there a way to...um, get rid of my powers?"

"Yeah, there is." Paige answered truthfully, though disappointed with the girl's choice. "_But _can you just think it over? If you feel the same by tomorrow then we'll take away your powers. I promise."

Juliet sighed and thought about it for a moment. She was sure her mind would still be the same, but it could change. A lot had happened in the passed few days, something could happened and she might suddenly want to keep her power, though she doubted it. "Fine. I'll think about it."

"Thanks." Paige sighed in relief, smiling at the teen. "Now, why don't we get you home?"

"I actually have to get to school. It's weird, I know, but..."

"No," The witch/white-lighter interjected, shrugging her shoulders. "It's not weird. You should enjoy having a normal life, it doesn't exactly last long when you're a witch."

"I guess it wouldn't be, what with demons hunting you down and everything. But I have to ask, what if something happens to me? I can't control my powers yet, if demons come for me or my family I won't be able to do anything." Juliet insisted, more and more problems arising in her mind. Thankfully, though, Paige had a solution for that one.

"It's easy, just call Chris."

"Paige, if I'm being attacked by a demon, I doubt I'm gonna have time to reach the phone - or dial."

"Not like that." Paige giggled, lightly rolling her eyes. "Just call his name. Actually, if you're in trouble, you can call me too, if you want. Watch. Chris!"

A few seconds after Paige's call, the familiar blue/white orbs appeared, again fading to reveal a slightly confused Chris. "Yeah?" He asked, glancing at both girls.

"Nothing. See? It's easy. And if you're in trouble we'll come, I swear."

Juliet nodded, a little more at ease now that she knew help would be a shout away. "Thanks, for agreeing to help me, I mean. It's not exactly the easiest job."

Both Paige and Chris shook their heads, though Paige was the one to reply. "Nope, it's not. But still, reconsider the 'power' thing?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Juliet shrugged, while Chris glanced between them, both confused and curious.

"What 'power' thing?"

"It's nothing. Can you get me to school? I have no idea how to get there from here." The teen asked, slightly pleading.

"Sure." The white-lighter replied, slightly hesitant. He was curious about their conversation, but knew not to push too hard. God-knows they'd never let it go if he did. "You gonna hold on tight this time?" The blonde rolled her eyes as he stepped forward, taking hold of her waist.

"Don't be a jackass, I'm new to this." She defensively replied, seemingly reluctant to take hold of his shoulders - again.

"Bye guys." Paige waved, amused with the two's antics.

"Bye Paige." They replied in unison, soon disappearing in a glow and blue/white orbs.

~...~...~...~...~...~

Juliet stumbled out from behind the wall, one hand pressed against her forehead. The dizzy feeling had returned, thanks to orbing. The school was pretty dead in that moment, but to be fair, it was at least second period, or to her - Math. Mrs Winston was going to have a fit when she turned up late, but Juliet couldn't care less, she had bigger things than a cranky old teacher to worry about. Demons being the main subject.

"Next time, we're taking the bus." She stated, turning to face a slightly-amused Chris.

"Next time, huh? That mean you're okay with all of this?" He asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the building.

Juliet sighed in relief as the dizziness faded and shrugged. "Don't know yet. I told Paige I'd think about it, then make my decision tomorrow."

"Uh-huh, got it." He nodded, pausing for a moment before finally releasing the question nagging in his mind. "So, what was the 'power' thing?"

"I asked Paige if there was a way to get rid of my power, she said yes. _But _then she asked me to think over it, sleep on it I guess. I said yes and I might think about it, I just think this is all too much, I can't deal with it." She admitted, crossing her arms.

"You're actually considering getting rid of your power?" Chris asked, eyebrows raised in slight disbelief. The blonde nodded in confirmation.

"Yup, I mean, look how much trouble I could get into. I could _kill _someone, Chris, and I don't know if you feel the same way about it as I do, but it doesn't sound like fun to me."

"Still, learn and the risk lowers. Look, the last thing this world needs is one less good witch, you're that witch." Juliet opened her mouth to speak and he cut her off, determined to get his opinion in before she made any rash - or slightly stupid - decisions. "Look, it's scary, I know. But you can't give your powers up before you've even started learning how to use them, if the sister's gave up their powers at the beginning half of San Francisco would be dead by now. At least _try _and give it some thought."

After a moment of hesitation and thought, Juliet finally replied. "Fine, I'll tell you what I told Paige, I'll think about it."

"Fine," He shrugged. "That's better than nothing I guess."

"Great, now that this conversation is over, I have to get to class. God-knows what Mrs Winston is gonna do to me when I wind up late for her class...again." She groaned.

"Believe me, when the next two days have gone by, Mrs Winston's gonna look like a kitten." Chris told her, orbing away straight afterwards.

The blonde rolled her eyes and glared at the spot where he'd disappeared. "Ass." She muttered before heading into the school.


End file.
